Rattata
Rattata is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Raticate. Appearances IL001: Pokémon, I Choose You! A Rattata appeared in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where it stole food from Ash Ketchum after he failed to catch a Pidgey. Dexter claimed it only steals food from stupid travelers. IL002: Pokémon Emergency! A Rattata appeared under the ownership of an unknown trainer and Ash attempted to use it against Team Rocket, but it was scared off by Jessie's Ekans' Intimidate. A.J.'s Rattata A.J. has three Rattata, as shown in The Path to the Pokémon League. Casey's Rattata Casey uses a Rattata in her first appearance that she just captured in JE002: The Double Trouble Header. Other Ash's Pidgeotto battled and defeated a Rattata owned by an unnamed Trainer in The Path to the Pokémon League. Two Rattata appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. A Rattata appeared in Electric Shock Showdown under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. A Rattata also appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Rattata was seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Rattata appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett!. A Rattata appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Rattata were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A pink Rattata appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. Also, one was shown as part of an exhibition. Multiple Rattata also appeared in The Power of One. Groups of several Rattata also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Rattata was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Rattata was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Rattata appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Two Rattata appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Two Rattata appeared in the Space-Time Tower in The Rise of Darkrai. Rattata appeared in Team Shocker! under the ownership of a coordinator. Many Rattata appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Rattata appeared in Camping It Up!. Groups of several Rattata appeared in Leading a Stray! and Steeling Peace of Mind!. A Rattata appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. A Rattata also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Several Rattata appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life in the fight against Marcus, joining Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. A Rattata made a brief appearance in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. A Rattata appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Rattata appeared in BW088. Game data Pokédex entry {{quote|Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area.|Pokédex entry. Locations Routes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 16, 18, 21, and 22, Pokémon Mansion. Category:Normal-type Pokémon